DNA
by Phoenix Azura
Summary: Twenty captured children. Twenty helpless aliens. One mad Professor. It all comes together here in D.N.A. Follow the story of one of the twenty children as she escapes, finds help, a home, and love. Ben 10 Alien Force
1. Professor Marino's Plan

**Chapter One**

The scientists gathered together at the meeting, eagerly waiting for Professor John Marino to make his speech. Professor Marino was the smartest man in the entire country, and he had a plan to make the United States the strongest country in the world, and himself the smartest man in the world. As he walked onstage, everybody clapped and cheered. Professor Marino bowed and began his speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you probably know, I am Professor John Marino. I have a plan that will put our country on top." Professor Marino walked over to the curtain behind him, and yanked it open. Everybody gasped as he revealed to them twenty test tubes with twenty different aliens, each alien in a different test tube. "I have found twenty different species of aliens throughout my studies, and along with them twenty children between the ages of ten and fifteen. I have infected each of the children with the D.N.A. of one of these aliens."

The audience cheered in approval. Professor Marino smiled slyly with that weird smirk of his.

"I called all of you here to help me clone these children, which are to be used as weapons to dominate all other nations. These aliens I would like to keep for further studies. Their species are a mystery to us, and I would like to find out more about them." Professor Marino bowed once more to tons of applause. "If everybody would please follow me to the next room where I will show you the lab we will be working in together, we can continue our tour."

The scientists followed Professor Marino, leaving the aliens alone. Just then, somebody, a young teenage girl, popped up from the other end of the room.


	2. The Great Escape

**Chapter Two**

The teenage girl emerged from the corner of the room, looked around to make sure nobody was in the room, waved to some others behind her, and came out from there followed by nineteen other children. They all rushed up onto the stage and each pressed a button on the bottom of an alien's test tube. The doors opened, and each alien stepped out.

"Today is the day we escape!" the tallest and oldest teenager said triumphantly.

Everybody, the children and the aliens together, rushed towards the door across the big auditorium, but suddenly an alarm went off. Some pairs stopped, frightened, but two pairs kept running. People came pouring out of other rooms, capturing those stopped. The ones that ran put up a fight, but only one of those pairs escaped.

The two ran out the door, out of the large gates surrounding the building they were just in, and out into the real world. They kept going, never stopping. Suddenly, a pink force field had surrounded them, not allowing them to escape. They tried to get out, but there was no luck. Three people were suddenly surrounding them. There was a tall girl with red hair who seemed to be causing the force field, a tall boy with black hair, and a medium height boy with brown hair.

"Please don't turn us in!" the girl inside the field begged. "We need to leave here before they find us!"

"Before who finds you, the police?" the tallest boy teased seriously.

"No, you don't understand! We NEED to escape!" the girl shouted angrily, but fearfully.

The alien next to her put a hand on her shoulder. "Erika, tell them the truth. It is the only way we'll get out of here."

"What truth?" the tallest boy demanded again.

"Kevin, calm down." the red haired girl scolded.

Erika sighed, and began to talk. "You see, I'm Erika, and I need to escape from that building way back there." She pointed towards where people were searching around the grounds for her. "I was captured by those people and so was Rikki." She motioned to the alien beside her. "We were used as test subjects in a lab experiment, but today we escaped. There were thirty-eight others like us, but we were the only ones who escaped successfully. We need to keep running, to keep going far, far away. So please, let us go." Erika's eyes were sad and pleading.

The red haired girl dropped the force field, and Erika smiled widely, now excited to be free again.

"Just until you get far enough away, how about you two come with us?" the shorter brown haired boy asked Erika and Rikki.

"Really?" Erika smiled.

"Yeah, really?" Kevin said disapprovingly, turning to the other boy.

"Come on Kevin. They REALLY need to escape." the boy responded.

"I promise I won't talk unless asked!" Erika blurted out. "I really need a pl ace to go, so…please?"

Kevin sighed. "Fine, they can come. But only if the girl doesn't talk, and only until they're all set."

"Oh thank you so much!" Erika squealed.

"I'm Ben, and this is Gwen and Kevin." the shorter boy responded.

"I'm Erika, and this is R5I3K00K15II56102, but you can call him Rikki like I do." Erika motioned to the alien beside her.

Ben led everybody to Kevin's car, which amazed Erika greatly. She squished between Ben and Rikki in the backseat, and kept her promise: keeping her mouth shut unless asked to talk. That is, she did for now.


End file.
